Pokemon Liberation
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: What if all the protagonists from the hand-held games and their rivals gathered together to defeat a new threat in Orre? Major spoliers for B/W. Chapter 3, the dark side of the war is explained. 4. Things get into action...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: The personalities of the characters come from the manga (Pokemon Special) but the appearance is from the game. The only one who will not be present is Emerald, cause I hate his guts. :D**

**For those of you who don't know what "Pokemon Special" is, its the best manga about pokemon (There are others but they have 1-4 issues) and has a darker aspect on the pokemon world. (Pokemon die for example and people get injured its realistically portrayed, especially the pokedex entries.)**

**Oh. I haven't played any of the Orre set games so forgive me (or inform me through PM or review) if there's something I need to add to the description of the place or I'm inaccurate about something!**

**Also leave this page now if you haven't played pokemon black/white and are playing for the story or are waiting for the 3rd version.**

**Also if you are playing, if you've played HG/SS and finished the generator quest and played B/W and gotten to the 7th gym leader and gotten to the house in the corner of the town (only accessible in Winter) you can guess where I might go with this. ;)**

**Spoliers in the first sentence of this story. **

**You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>It had been about a year after N left when I gotten the call from the professor.<p>

* * *

><p>She asked to meet us (Black, Cheren, Bel &amp; myself) at Mistration Airport around noon.<p>

When the 4 of us got there however we thought we found someone who looked like her nephew or something. He had green eyes like hers, the same faded brown hair like hers but he was wearing a black leather jacket and orange pants. His hair was neatly spiky and he has some stubble.

Cheren who was drinking some water at the time did a spit take upon learning his name: **Green Oak. **

Bel asked who that was and Cheren started raving about Professor Oak being the best professor in the field of pokemon research. To be honest it was the first time I've seen him so flustered.

Green nodded and told us about a war that happened long before he was born.

**"The War at Orre." **Was what he called it.

He told us that some suspicious activity was reported by Cynthia but she needed backup and called upon trainers she had met within the last 13 years.

I remembered something Black told me in passing:

_"Every few years the champions of the regions gather and have a tournament, wouldn't that be an interesting idea?"_

It was from there that Cheren and I did some research on other regions and learned that they too had their own leagues and such while Bel and Black got some street info.

"A war?" Black asked scratching his head.

"It's ok, you we're probably not born yet. You see, about 20 years back my parents and my best friend's father were in a place named Orre that was going through a rebellion between humans and pokemon."

"Did they not get along?" I asked.

"No, they did but...they was a radical bunch that wanted to use pokemon for more...sinister purposes."

"Wait what does this have to do with the Professor Juniper?" Cheren asked, one hand on his chin.

"You know of her father, Cedric, right? He used Skyla's family company to make a journey to Orre a few months back for a vacation from research but learned of some...upsetting facilities there."

_I thought of the P2 lab we found on route 18._

**"I met N about a year back and he told me about how he wanted to understand humans better so over time we grew to be friends with him, Red, Yellow and myself."**

_(So that's what Looker meant when he heard of rumors about N in a faraway land...)_

"Sorry to get off topic but the upsetting facilities I mentioned had to do with genome splicing. I mentioned N because he told me about how some scientists from his old team created-

"Genosect."

"Right. So we're heading over there as reconnaissance for another group."

"That would be...?"

"N, Blue, Silver, Crystal, Cynthia and Cedric."

"Aboard the plane are other trainers whom Cynthia has met over the years. They've been selected to help us."

"Wouldn't all these people-" Cheren was about to finish but it seemed as though Green could read his mind.

"Call it crazy but, we're going to liberate those abused pokemon and we need all the man power we can get." He said with a smug grin.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: So yeah, I don't have anything typed out beyond this at this point and might need some idea boucing if anyone's willing to contribute through PM or review.<strong>


	2. Hilarity Ensues

**A.N: Red isn't ash. Green isn't Gary. Green is Blue in English, in Japan he's Green. Blue is the female PC from the remakes who is "Leaf" Yellow is the only manga character besides Emerald. Sapphire isn't May. Brendan isn't Ruby. Wally is awesome. Emerald doesn't exist to me. Lucas isn't Diamond. Dawn isn't Platnium.**

**Barry is Barry but more friendly and not as angry as the manga version. I'd use Black and White but it's odd calling them that when they actually have names unlike Red.**

**Should have named Bianca, Bel and Cheren really does look like Ruby w/o the hat and scar and the placing of the hair sticking upward on his head.**

Why should you read the manga? It's a darker telling of the pokemon world. At one point Giovanni kills pokemon, one melts into guts and another gets it's arm severed. So yeah, the manga is a darker adaptation of the games.

**I have a Nuzlocke run that's similar to the manga in that its well written if anyone's interested. Like the first battle takes place in Pallet instead of the lab and the characters use the environment to their advantage to use moves like the sun shining down on Bulbasaur's bulb makes it use solar beam despite being level 5. My Nuzlocke also includes reasons behind how the badges work, how to use the pokedex more beyond the games and parodies the more obvious things of the game while keeping up the dark tone.**

* * *

><p>On the plane, Cheren was sweating. Sapphire was yelling at him and he didn't know why.<p>

"Just because you look more stylish, doesn't mean I'll notice!"

"Sapphire...I'm here **AND MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN EVER!**" Ruby with confetti falling on him.

Ruby took off his hat and got in Cheren's face. Cheren was sweating, being this close reminded him of N. Ruby put on glasses. Sapphire was yelling something about clones while the two were thinking deeply.

"I admit, we may look similar but do not be deceived! There's no way he could ever win a beauty contest."

(What did I do to deserve this?) Cheren thought.

White took Sapphire away to talk about sports while Yellow, Platnium and Cheren talked about clothes.

The boys except Black and Green were at the foozball table.

Green looked over at him and was staring blankly.

"You alright?"

"You just look like-"

Green was tapped on the shoulder by a pikachu.

Gold looked over his shoulder and greeted Red.

Cheren's jaw dropped, he was meeting the youngest Champion to date in person, although he was 24 now.

Red smiled and shook hands with the two 17 year olds, one freaking out, the other composed.

**"I'M GOING TO BE THE LEAGUE CHAMPION!**" Black shouted pointing at Red 3 feet away.

Red smiled.

"Hey Ruby, go get the boxes." Barry ordered him.

He walked off with Sapphire.

**"Oh how rude...I'm Yellow. Blue, Green Oak, Red and I are from Kanto."**

**"I'm Platnium Berlitz, the fellow at the snack bar is Diamond and the boy at the foozball table who is furiously slipping the sticks is Barry. We're from Sinnoh."**

**"I'm Wally, I have asthma but at this altitude I can breathe just fine. The two you saw earlier are Sapphire Birch and Ruby."**

**"I'm Gold. Time traveler. My friends the chipper Silver and the bossy Kris are with your friend N right now." He said with a grin.**

**"Bianca, Cheren and the twins, Hilda and Hilbert." Bianca said with a smile.**

"Wow...None of you have a color as your name!" Diamond said with some fried rice in his mouth flying.

**"Yeah...That is an odd coincidence."**

There was an awkward silence until Ruby re-emerged with Sapphire.

Ruby and Sapphire returned with a box and they handed out what was inside.

"Outfits?" Gold asked remembering he dressed up like a Rocket member once with Cris.

**"Yes, the 4 organizations may have joined together to create a new one. We don't know what exactly they are trying to do, maybe make a new Mewtwo..."**

Red stopped smiling.

"They've been using legendaries to do their work. What makes you think that they need to make another one?" Diamond asked.

"You never know." Wally said.

"Wally will have to stay behind for health reasons. Also someone needs to watch the plane."

Wally was dissapointed but understood. Orre was once a nuked area that would really screw with his lungs so he had to stay away from the lab sites and near the town to restock on supplies.

"Is there any political issues we should avoid while here?" Platnium asked.

"No unless the Government is behind these labs through funding or something...**NO DESTROYING THE LABS** until we get decisive evidence that something shady is going on beyond what Cedric got." Green said scratching his head.

"Who can we rule out as someone who could be behind this group?" Hilda asked.

**"Hmm...Giovanni's subordinates are all gone. Maxie and Archie are both dead. Cyrus vanished. The only people I can think of is one of Cyrus' underlings or Ghestis."**

"Everyone will split into teams and to make sure we know it's each other, Ruby added a little something of his so you can tell it us."

Ruby pointed to the stylish belts.

"It will hold your pokeballs."

"He made these?"

"Wait. How did he get our measurements?" Platnium asked hugging her body.

Ruby winked.

Everyone but Green blushed.

"Why do I get the feeling, everyone thinks I'm a pervert even though Gold is the more obvious one?" Ruby thought with a pout.

"Now we need a psychic pokemon that knows telepathy, one for each team." Green said aloud.

* * *

><p>Red let out Espeon, Green with Golduck and Alakazam, Bianca and Murshama, Wally and Gardevoir, Gold and Hypno, Diamond and Mr. Mine.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone split into 3 teams. One trainer from each region into those teams.<p>

Barry, Bianca, Gold, & Green

Cheren, Ruby, Yellow, Platnium and Hilda

Red, Black, Sapphire and Diamond

"We're landing soon." Wally said looking out a window.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I don't know where I'm going with this fic but thanks to my one reviewer for the support! :)<strong>


	3. War

**AN: Wow, thanks for the praise guys! Hahaha I'll keep those idea in mind. To be honest though don't expect too much from this story because...**

1. I have another pokemon story planned out and it does involve all the PCs and rivals from the games but it's going on my DeviantART account, for now...

So Cheren is no longer in BW, he's in another gen. A certain someone isn't the champ in 1st gen games, it's someone else we all know too well. The 8th gym leader in Kanto isn't who you think it is...changes like that. That's how planned out that one is, I have every story down except for the last chapter: Gold/Silver version.

**2. I just wrote this because my inner fan wanted an excuse to bring them, the PCs and the rivals, together other than through some random tournament. Although I regret this now, seeing as how I could have used elements from this story into that better...(The labs for example.)**

**3. I might change these 3 chapters into a different story. Yeah I might replace them with what I planned with as noted in point number 1 or leave this up and make point 1 with it's own story.**

**For adult versions of some of the characters, go to danbooru and look through the art, you might find some, it's where I got Adult Green Oak.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Wally? Did you have a relative that also had green hair? You look like you could be related to N."<strong>

**"Don't think so, I was born and raised in Hoenn all my life."**

He withdrew some pokemon from the PC, mostly pokemon under Elm's account with Cris captured when Gold and Silver were trying to stop Team Rocket.

* * *

><p>He was the first to come down and was lead to a local super market, he had a Machamp help him carry grocery bags. The heavy heat was a burden on his lungs but he preserved through will power alone and when he reached the air conditioned market, he used his inhaler. He started shopping around and put items in the basket but he stopped when he noticed a butcher with the Team Plasma logo on his apron, who was whistling while making Miltank steaks.<p>

Wally gulped and when the man left the counter he was carrying a pound of beef. He accidentally bumped into him and helped the butcher up. Upon closer inspection, the guy was really terrifying, he had a scar and his eyes were bloodshot. The facial hair didn't help along with the frown.

"S-Sorry." Wally stammered.

"Well at least the meat isn't tainted. You know how hard it is to eat?"

Wally nodded.

"Well I need to put this in the fridges before it goes bad." He left.

Wally looked at his watch. The tracker he planted when he helped the man up was working.

Although he didn't want to risk it he sent out a Sneasel and had it use it's extreme speed to follow the man. He had his Gradevoir establish a psychic link just in case something happened to it. **Just because it's a dark type, doesn't mean it had a mind to connect with.**

* * *

><p>One team had to follow the Sneasel and the tracked man later after his shift to see if he would lead them to the possible leaders of this new team.<p>

Another team had to blend into tourist traps to make sure no one famous was around who might recognize them.

The last team needed to meet up with Blue and her team but in order to that, they needed to traverse the harsh deserts while on motor bikes.

* * *

><p>Just outside the facility, Cedric had explained that Surge was an Ex-Officer and he personally had to put down experimented pokemon but first he had to disable humans who were mis-using thier mons.<p>

Most of the colored name group had parents that were in the war on Orre. Green's parents, Gold's dad among others.

He mentioned that Skyla's family invented the planes just to drop exploding Electrodes on Orre's lab.

The reason why Orre kept it hush-hush was because of the rich folk. They wanted different pokemon for collection.

**The experimented would die soon after a couple of hours and the only pokemon to truly live in that time were Dittos who adapted and lived on as humans and eventually snuck on to various boats and planes and were scattered through out the world.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: So yeah again, this is totally unplanned and I am re-explaining something from CHAPTER 1 and so soon to boot.<span>**


	4. Tracking

**AN: So this is the final chapter because I am almost done with the other pokemon story I keep mentioning. I am going to post the first chapter of that right now as a different story and I apologize to anyone who was looking forward to more of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Silver beat up some guards and got some uniforms for them. Blue bro-fisted him.<strong>

* * *

><p>Red's team were on bikes and crossed the desert. The first thing they encountered were some thieves.<p>

Instead of a poke-battle, the thieves instead tried to tackled the trainers while on their bikes and they dodged by moving in different directions. They kept going but soon found the thieves to have bikes of their own and were being chased.

* * *

><p>Wally told Platmiun's group that the butcher was off his shift and that the faux-inspection for the plane was over and her group ran to the market and blended by pretending to make a midnight jog while looking like ninjas in their new costumes.<p>

* * *

><p>Gold and Barry was tired of the interviews and eaves-dropping and wanted to do something... adventurous. Green pulled on the back of their collars and told them they had to stay incognito. They pouted and waited for someone to mention something about the labs.<p> 


End file.
